Like Father, Like Son
by Sir. Scribblealot
Summary: This is bad. Don't bother reading it, seriously, it was my first attempt at writing, and it's reallynot very good. It's only still here because I promisedmyself I would never delete anything. Dunno why I did that.


**My first fanfic, just a short AP/SM ficlet with a little bit of D/H. How does Harry React to Albus' relationship with none other than Scorpius Malfoy? And what is the equally scanalous secret the famous wizard been hiding from his youngest son?  
>Rated T for mild sexual referances and language, not bata'ed, so all errors are my fault.<br>These loveley boys do not belong to me, they belong to the all-powerful godess Ms. JK Rowling. **

Albus lay, sprawled on the floor in the astronomy tower, still panting and sweaty, with an equally breathless Scorpius collapsed on the floor next to him. Albus knew this was the time to ask, while the other boy was in this post-coital haze and wouldn't put up much of a fight, but… _Oh, man up Al!_ he told himself _Now or never, just ask him!_ and before he could chicken out again, Albus blurted out "wilyoubemaboyfrind?"

"Al, you know I can't understand you when you speak like that, now what is the matter you wish to converse on, you incoherent sod?" Scorp said in a mock posh accent.

"will you be my boyfriend?"

And then the bastard had the nerve to laugh! "Scorp, what are you lau-"

"I am your boyfriend! What are you on about?"

Even though that wasn't really the issue, Albus couldn't help the wave of happiness and the small smile that graced his face "Scorp, I ment, like… come out, tell everyone"

"The whole school already knows, Al."

"I _know_ that, but-"

"Well, who else is there to tell?"

"Our parents, Scorp!"

He sighed. He knew this would happen sooner or later. "Albus, you know-"

But Albus wasn't listening "I can't just keep telling dad the reason we come down for dinner sweating and breathless in the holidays is because we're _'deuling' _now, can I?"

"Albus-"

"He's not going to buy it forever! And anyway, we've been together for a whole freaking year! My-"

"ALBUS! Will you just stop and listen for a moment?"

"Scorpius, please don't-"

"You know we can't, baby. Do have to remind you that my grandfather was a crazy Death Eater who tried to kill your mother for Lord-Freaking-Voldemort and our fathers dispised eachother all through school? The only reason they even act civil towards towards eachother is because they think we're friends! Granted, We're a lot more than 'friends' , but they don't know that!"

"And that's killing me! It doesn't matter, we aren't our parents and your grandfather died before you were even _born_! No one is holding a decendent you never met against you!"

"That isn't the point!" Scorpius' voice went quiet "I don't wan't to hurt my dad anymore, mum did enough. He would see this as some sort of betrayal."

Albus softened a little "We could tell my dad first? Is that ok?"

"Sure, but you have to deal with the famous short temper of Harry Potter, most powerful wizard alive today." Scorpius chuckled a little, and Albus glad he was feeling comfortable enough to joke.

"I'll write tonight, okay?"

"Okay. Just as long as you do that thing with your tounge again tomorrow night."

"Kinky bastard." Al chuckled.

"I never claimed to be anything less."

_Dad, I thought it was about time you knew; I'm gay. I've known since fourth year. Not only that, I have been seeing Scorpius for around a year. Please, don't lose it, I've known him for six years now. Since I got sorted to Slytherin in first year, and you know we've always been friends. I know him, and I know what I'm doing. I love him, dad. I really do, so please don't do anything rash. He's afraid to tell Mr. Malfoy though, he doesn't want to hurt him. Scorpius is all Mr. Malfoy has since his divorce and he wont hurt him, please respect that and don't go over to the manor looking for a fight or anything, or even worse, acyually tell him. I really need your support here, dad. You don't have to like this but I need you to accept it. That's all I ask. You didn't do anything to 'force me onto the wrong track' or anything, I just fell in love, is all._

_-Al_

_Al, What do you take me for? A fool? This is nothing I don't know, son. Neville told me he saw you and Scorpius behind the greenhouses. I would have expected you to be more discreet, what with being a Slytherin, but I was a Griffindor, so I have no right to lecture on slipping under the radar. Of course I support you, you're my son and you know I'm quite fond of Scorpius. I'm actually glad. Draco knows too, and although he wasn't quite as accepting as me innitially, he's fine now. Actually, you should know, the reason we havn't killed eachother in the past six years we've been back in contact, is because after you and Scorpius became friends, we me up to work out a truce and… well we Got together. I've been meaning to write you about this, too, he proposed to me yesterday, I said yes. Don't worry, you and Scorp aren't technically incest. You will be related through marrige, not blood, so their is nothing 'wrong' about your relationship. we need you home for Christmas this year for the wedding._

_-Dad_

_PROFESSER LONGBOTTOM SAW US? OH, EWW! THAT'S DISGUSTING! Ech, I can't ever look him in the eyes again. I think I might drop herbology. Well, anyway thanks for not freaking, Scorp will be glad at not having to break the new to his dad himself._

_-Al_

_PS. Congratulations? I really can't see why I didn't guess that. You're right, dad, you Griffindors are way to obvious. I, unfortunatly, must have inherited you brains. Just joking! Ha, see you Christmas!_


End file.
